


Possession

by q0428



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q0428/pseuds/q0428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya never thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Izaya walk down the street, he's relaxing but still aware of his surroundings; "I see there's a lot of yellow scarves people huh," Izaya mumbled to himself as he walked pass one of the members of yellow scarves.  
There's a lot of numbers of them, and yet the people in the city never noticed.

 

 

He walked randomly, partly wants to know where Shizuo is--Only Shizu-chan can entertain me, he claimed--but on the other hand held hope he don't, he needs to run a marathon again if he ever met him. 

Suddenly, his phone rang, usually he would ignore it knowing it must be Erika, but the ring tone doesn't stop, which earn him some attention of the crowd. He fished out the one inside his jacket, but realised it's not the right phone, he took out a few more only then he get it. 

"189 messages, seriously?" Izaya stared at the device in disbelief. He open the message, it's about a friend of their leader, he's worried about her.

"..With bunny? Who?" He wondered. But before he can think, a group of people walked pass him, he recognised them-- The good for nothing Horada and his men. He deadpanned, wondering how can they run in such a sloppy move. 

He didn't care, as he read through all the messages, "Ah, it must be his girlfriend."  
It continues, some saying they found her then lost her again, some asking for help, "They called reinforcement, huh?" Izaya commented, "But we have Shizu-chan~~"

Just when he mentioned his name, the ground shakes, followed by a too familiar groan . Izaya smirked, from now on he got to be careful. But as he turn around to greet him, he realised Shizuo is not looking at him or even notice him.

He looked carefully at his surroundings, he saw Shizuo, holding his phone and complaint about things he can't really hear, and there's Ryuugamine Mikado's girlfriend, and Horada with his increased men.  
And also his nose bleed. 

"The fuck?" Izaya stared at Horada with anger and disgusted eyes, "How could he even nose bled just by looking at Shizuo?!" "Even I don't do that!"

But a smile once again found on him as he observe Shizuo beating the shit out of the disgusting pervert who nose bleed in public looking at a guy. Then, an idea found on his mischievous mind. 

The saving the leader's girl mission success, and Izaya immediately went after Horada.

Horada was whining in pain as he caressed he back, "Damn you, Heiwajima Shizuo!"  
"No shit, damn you." Izaya's voice made him flinched.  
Horada stuttered in fear, "O-Orihara Izaya?"  
"Woah, I'm glad you still remember me," Izaya laughed.  
"Wh-what do you want?"  
"Just returning a favour for making yourself listed in my black list." Izaya smirked.  
"What, what did I do?" Horada stumbled back, the expression of Izaya's made him frozen.  
"Your fault for dreaming pervert thoughts with my Shizu-chan~~" Izaya's expression darken.  
"I-I don't know what are you talking about!"  
An evil smirk appeared on Izaya's face, "Oh, you don't need to."

The next day, a crowd assembled at the entrance of Ikebukuro.  
"Woah! Save me, please!" Horada's cracked voice can be heard.  
Some of the people wonder, some of the people laughing, some of them feel disgusted.  
But how could they not, when the most pride full man in Ikebukuro who claimed himself is the strongest naked and hanging up high by a crane.


End file.
